This Maniac's In Love With You
by PoisonedSkittles
Summary: Freddy can't get this girl out of his mind..and he'll do anything to get her. Please read and review, it's not fluffy I promise! Must I beg?
1. Chapter 1

Title: This Maniac's In Love with YOU!

Author: Kat!

Disclaimer: Don't own him...wish I did. Oh the possibilities.

Rating: Maybe a solid R

Content: Twisted romance, language, love, lust, sex, and other fun things.

Characters: Freddy Krueger (OOC, sort of.) and an unidentified female *ahem* victim.

Summary: Well, you see, there's this girl…

Other Notes: This is the first thing I've written in years, so be gentle. First few chapters are exposition heavy but it's worth it, promise! Please stick with me and be patient!

Lyrical inspiration: "This Maniac's In Love with You" by Alice Cooper (loosely)

There were times this dream world had its advantages and there were times when it didn't. This just happened to be firmly planted in the latter of the two. For weeks he'd been pacing about, trying to figure out exactly what to do. Because, well, you see…there was this girl. Not just any girl, mind you, those he'd been able to slice and dice like they meant nothing. And they didn't. This girl was something special, however. Though he'd like to be able to say it was due to some lovely and wonderful reason, like her pure mind or innocent heart that he just couldn't bear to mangle…but it all boils down to the fact that she was just insanely fucking hot. Even in death he could recognize a nice rack when he saw it.

All of the other girls would taunt and tease him, going to sleep in barely-there pajamas that always had a tendency to become dirty or otherwise see-through. This girl? She slept in sweatpants and a tank top…and for some reason it drove him mad. Just the thought of her big green eyes, long black hair, and ample assets covered by material he couldn't wait to slice through caused feelings to stir in him that he hadn't felt since the night he'd made his daughter so many years ago. Which is why this dream world he was trapped in sucked so god-awful bad. He had to wait and he was NOT a patient man. Never had to be, really, and tonight he was especially antsy. Blades sharp? Check. Boiler room clean? Check. Sweater pressed and hat tilted? Check and Check. Oh how he hated feeling like a caged animal…it almost made him feel like one of his victims.

Tonight was going to be the night. When she entered his world there would be no leaving it until he got what he so desperately wanted. Yes yes, her pesky soul would come later but tonight would be a feast for the senses, a flesh buffet like no other.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally her long day was over. Between school, work, cheerleading practice and that jock she loosely called her boyfriend, she barely had any time to herself anymore. Deciding to forgo the cold leftovers of pot roast and carrots, she grabbed a bottle of water and a few Oreos and quickly headed up the stairs of their 2 story ranch home. Her mother was probably out partying, again, with God knows who tonight. Ah, well, not like she was going to listen to her 18 year old daughter anyway. After her dad ran out on them she didn't listen to anyone.

"Ugh, Algebra" she groaned aloud as she entered her room and turned on the lights. Grabbing her book bag, she curled up on the bed and pulled out her Algebra book. She leaned back against the pillows and attempted to study but the harder she tried the more the numbers began to swirl, more than likely a sign that she needed more sleep than the 3 or 4 hours she'd been getting lately. It wasn't like she didn't try to sleep…it was these dreams she kept having. The same guy, same dream, every night. He was in a tattered striped sweater…blades on his fingers…dirty brown fedora…piercing blue eyes. He stalked her through every one of her dreams. If she was at the beach with her friends, he was there. That date she had with Brad Pitt last week, he was a few rows back in the movie theater. Those eyes watched her…his gaze was feral, like an animal stalking its prey. She always woke up before she was able to talk to him, though, before she was able to find out what he wanted. With a frustrated sigh she shook her head and put the book down.

Hopefully a shower would wake her up long enough to study for that stupid Algebra test she had first period the next day before she attempted to go back to sleep. With that, she climbed off her bed and quickly undressed, tossing her clothes in the black hamper by the door. Then she made her way to her expansive bathroom where she started a hot shower, watching the steam cloud the mirror. She stepped in, pulled the glass door closed, and instantly the hot water began to loosen the tension in her muscles from practice and her job as a waitress at the local Hooters . The further she relaxed the harder it was for her to keep her eyes open...


	3. Chapter 3

It might as well have been Christmas the way he fiendishly giggled and rubbed his hands together as he watched her drift off to dream land. Soon she would be in his world and he liked the sound of that. Now, to make his desires reality…

Her eyes flew open, her back cold against the shower wall as the once-hot water now ran cold, hitting her knees that were pulled up to her chest. "I must have dozed off" she said to no one in particular with a shake of her head. She reached up, turned the water off, grabbed a towel from the rack and dried off before wrapping the towel around herself. On her way back into her bedroom, the lights in her room flickered several times. Of course, that was to be expected this time of year with all of the storms and power outages, after all they did live in California. Throwing the towel into the hamper she dressed in a pair of blue cotton panties, grey Victoria's Secret sweat pants and a lime green tank top. Grabbing a scrunchie from her dresser she put her wet hair up a in a bun and curled back up in bed, once again opening her Algebra book to chapter 10.

Before she leaned back to look over the formulas, she noticed that her bedroom door was open. Maybe whatever caused the lights to flicker also caused her door to slide open…no big deal. Crossing the floor to her door, she put her hand on the knob to close it and the power went completely out, her whole house pitch black. She peeked her head out, squinting to see if she could make out anything but her eyes weren't adjusting. There was no lightening outside, no claps of thunder.

Cautiously she opened the door, intent on getting one of the several flashlights they kept in the kitchen cabinet. Out in the hall she went, hands groping in the darkness to ensure that she didn't hit or break anything. Finding the first stair, she went down slowly, cautiously. Midway down, she stumbled, though she could have sworn there was a stair there like everything before it and after it. Losing her balance she tumbled down the rest of the stairs, hitting her head on the hardwood floor at the bottom. She winced, carefully stood and after a few very uneasy steps she made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a flashlight. Switching it on, she saw his blue eyes looking back at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: From here on out, it's going to get a lot darker. Chapters may include frequent use of adult language, semi-graphic rape, and character death. Just wanted to warn you. Also, a big thank you SO MUCH to my fans for the nice reviews. Now, let the games begin.**

Ah, he did so love that look of surprise in her eyes. The panic that settled behind it, though she fought it, then the faint spark of recognition. They warmed his heart; well, they would have if he'd had one. She was such a good little victim, she played the part beautifully like a doe caught in a hunter's trap. A chill washed over her as he clinked his 'fingers' together, walking a circle around her; examining his new toy.

To her credit, she had spirit. She never was one to take something lying down…so to speak. He'd been watching her for some time now and that was one of his favorite things about her…you know, besides the obvious. Therefore, when she decided to bolt for the door it came as no surprise, he even let her think she was getting away. Door? Locked. Windows? Locked. Omnipresent horny dream demon? You betcha. The silence of the house was pierced by an ear-splitting scream as she ran from door to door, window to window seeking a way out.

"You're in my world now, bitch! You're mine, and there's jack shit you can do about it. Now, why don't you come back over here like a good girl" bellowed from behind her, wait, beside her? She was disoriented and that's what he wanted. Quickly now, before he comes back. She ran back to the stairs, tripping as she attempted to climb through her tears. Finally making it up to her room she closed and locked the door, then nearly died laughing at her own stupidity for doing so.

She tried the doors, the windows, even the little one in the bathroom before realizing she was trapped. Mouse in a trap kind of trapped. The kind where death usually follows.

Before she even turned around she felt him. Everywhere. Beside her, in front, behind, she was fairly sure he was inside of her, clawing…taking over her. She felt herself breaking, it was only a matter of time and they both knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, no, he wasn't inside of her yet but oh he would be. He stood in front of her and smirked. What a fine mess she'd gotten herself into now. A second story window isn't conducive for jumping out of and with his uncanny ability to lock doors automatically she was trapped, in her bedroom, with no place to go, as she already seemed to realize judging by her lack of effort to try and escape.

Gotcha.

As he approached her, she backed up. The smell of death began to fill the room, her nostrils, her very being. Her head spun, consciousness leaving her like the last piece of driftwood beside a drowning man. Soon she was between him and the bed, her knees bent ever so slightly over the edge. So this was his plan all along and she'd played into it like a pawn on a chessboard. How stupid of her! Though she hadn't prayed, or even been to church in a very long time, she began to pray silently as she forced herself to hold his cold and dark blue eyed stare.

Silly girl. Didn't she know he could read her mind? "There is no need to pray to a god that doesn't listen to you. He doesn't fucking care what happens to you! Your god is hopeless to stop me. I AM GOD NOW!" And with that she finally lost it, her mind blacking and she fainted back onto the bed. Her arms and legs splayed, and somewhere, deep down inside she hoped whatever he was going to do he'd do it quickly.

All this screaming and yelling had gotten him, ahem, excited. Seeing her fall to the bed in complete submission, her will finally broken was just icing on the cake really. Slowly, carefully, he started at the end of the bed and climbed up until his slight form covered hers. She groaned and writhed beneath him, shaking her head as she slowly came to. One ungloved hand was playing in her hair, and one razor-sharp blade was pressed to her throat. His breath was cold and lifeless against her neck as she struggled under his full weight. "Sssh, if I were you I wouldn't be moving too much"

After all, he was sick, twisted, and crazy but he wasn't a necrophiliac. Had to give him some credit.


	6. Chapter 6

(Alright, I've never ACTUALLY written anything this..graphic. You gore hounds asked for it, and I am but a humble servant to my readers. I hope you enjoy it.)

Finally she'd shut the hell up. It was hard enough to do what he had planned with the voices inside his head, he damn sure didn't need hers thrown in the mix too. It was finally time, his afterlife-long fantasy was on the cusp of becoming a reality and he could hardly contain himself. His ungloved hand that was languidly playing with her hair roughly grabbed a handful and pulled her head back harshly. With a wicked, lusty grin he whispered, "Don't pass out, bitch. I want you responsive. I want you to fight, cry, and beg me to stop!"

With that, he let go of her hair and used his blades to spread her clamped thighs apart…eliciting a satisfying yelp of pain from her. As her blood began to flow he began to lose control. Dipping a blade into her blood, he grabbed her face and turned her to face him. "Watch me you whore! You brought this on yourself!" He licked the blood from his blade with a sadistic smile. Situating himself between her thighs, he relished the feeling of her blood soaking his pants. All of this was a tease to himself, really, but it wasn't like she was going anywhere.

She'd begun to whimper, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. "Aww, why are you crying? I haven't even gotten started. Yet." A single razor was put to her neck and pressed ever so slightly, bringing forth a thin red line of blood the expanse of her neck. "Stop it until I give you something to cry about!" That blade made its way down her neck to her tank-top, and to the gap between her breasts. A maniacal laugh escaped him as he flicked his wrist and sliced the flimsy material in half.

There she was…finally…topless in-front of him. Instinctually she tried to raise her arms to cover herself. "No!" he roared, "You will not stop me! Besides, you're enjoying this you little slut, bodies never lie…" he purred as he slid an ungloved hand down her body; from her hair to her swollen red eyes, then down her bloody neck to those perfect breasts. Kneading them between his fingers, he smirked when she couldn't contain her sigh of pleasure. "See?" Lightly he used the blade on his middle finger to trace the same pattern, before pressing down on the skin of her flat stomach. It was obvious she was getting dizzy and lightheaded from the blood loss but he just couldn't contain himself.

Quickly he removed his sweater; though the top half wasn't _exactly_ what needed to be bare, but the damn thing was hot and getting bloodstains on it. Dry-cleaning was such a bitch in the Dream World…but he was digressing. Tossing it in a corner, his ungloved hand went to her sweatpants, untying the bow she'd put there. "Ahh fuck it" he said, more to himself than anyone else, and with that he used his blades to cut the thick material from her body…but not before cutting up her legs and thighs pretty badly. Well, one can never have too much lubrication.

He took one sweeping look over her bloodied, bruised and broken body before he quickly removed her last shred of dignity, the last article of clothing that was still on her body. Tossing her thong somewhere behind him, he allowed his blades to dance at her, surprisingly, moist entrance as his other hand went to his own zipper. Moving both hands to her hips he dug his fingers into the tender skin there and forcefully pulled her closer to him…and with that motion he was fully inside of her. His moan of pleasure, despite himself, and her cry of pain joined in unison as he furiously took what he wanted from her, savagely..without remorse.

The feeling of her blood slipping between his fingers, seeing her breasts bounce with every thrust, and the nuances of pleasure on her face, though she tried to hide it, made it impossible for him to hang on for long. His blades had moved from her hips to her shoulders and everywhere in between; leaving her bloodied, broken, and bruised. She had exceeded his expectations…and for that he would make sure she was a damn good looking corpse when he finished with her.

Finally his body stilled, his blades came out of her shoulder and he pulled his hips back slowly before getting redressed. His hands were shaking and he was pretty damn sure he was glowing. Well, that went well he thought. Leaning up, he grabbed her face and kissed her lips. "Thank you, darling, now don't go anywhere…I'm not quite done with you yet." With that he went into her bathroom to wash the blood from his blades.


	7. Chapter 7

(Sorry it's taken me so long, I finally got a job! Hopefully I can finish it up quickly. Thank you all for the positive reviews! Just as a reminder…this isn't going to be a happy ending.)

Minutes, hours, days…she wasn't sure how long she'd laid there, barely breathing. Her tears had finally dried on her cheeks; she absolutely refused to allow him to see her break down. She was stronger than that after all. Deep down she hoped that now that he'd gotten what he wanted...now that he had robbed her of the one thing she could never get back that he would leave her alone. Her head was spinning and her clothes were in shreds, covered in blood, and scattered around her room.

That was the good news, however. From head to toe she was covered in shallow and deep lacerations. His glove had dug into her tanned flesh as he reached for leverage and the pain was unbearable. Her sheets, chest, thighs and face were bloody, broken and torn. She'd been used and thrown away like a cheap hooker, and he was now getting redressed and cleaning his blades in her bathroom sink.

Now was her opportunity, if only she wasn't so weak. He'd counted on her being weak. Her blood loss was substantial but she had one thing he wasn't counting on: will to survive. She didn't have the time to look for the key, she had to so use the sound of the water as her cover. Peeling herself off her sheets, she slowly stood and tiptoed to the door. She gritted her teeth and threw her weight against the door, desperate to hold back the tears that were responding to the searing pain. The lock finally gave way and with one last look over her shoulder she slipped out of her bedroom and started down the stairs.

It was a slow, agonizing process as blood pooled at her feet and dropped with every step she took. Every muscle in her body rebelled against any type of movement; but her life depended on it. Somehow, finally, she made it to the bottom. She was free. He was still upstairs, preoccupied, and she was at the front door: freedom. All she had to do was open the door. The fresh air would flood her senses and wake her up from this nightmare. All she had to do was open the door and wake up…


	8. Chapter 8

(So sorry everyone. This will be the last chapter. This will not have a happy ending, please be warned. I apologize for keeping ya'll waiting, it's been insane 'round here. Thank all of for you for being so patient! Also, this will be longer than the rest of the entries.)

Bloodied fingers grasped the doorknob, and with one last cautious look over her shoulder she open the door to her freedom. A rush of wind enveloped her battered body and she had to raise an arm to shield her sleepy eyes from the dazzling sunlight. A flood of emotion overtook her and she began to sob, leaning against the frame of her front door. She was awake. Bruised, violated, hurt, and angry…but awake and alive. Finally realizing she was standing in her doorway naked, she allowed herself to laugh. Out loud. The sound was magical and she reveled in it. It'd been far too long since she'd laughed. Finally, at the behest of her neighbors that didn't find anything about the situation funny, she ducked back inside and closed and locked the door.

Deciding it'd be best to wash this dried blood from her body before her mom came home for her post-party nap, she trudged up the stairs slowly, every muscle in her body screaming in protest. It all seemed like a dream now. The man in the hat and the sweater with the glove…she'd say he wasn't real if it weren't for the scars on her skin and the ache in her bones. Opening her bedroom door, she couldn't stop a gasp the sight elicited from her. The room looked like a murder scene; blood on her sheets, her clothes torn to shreds, and splatter from the blades covered the walls. Well, she was too sore to do anything about it now. Right now she needed a shower.

Warming the water and stepping in, she allowed the warmth to permeate every fiber of her being. The water ran red with blood as she washed her traumatized skin. Eventually she was clean, and after lingering a little while longer she stepped out and dried off. Dressing in simple jeans and a tank-top she trotted back downstairs to find something to eat. Those Oreos had given out hours ago. Placing a hand on her grumbling stomach and walking into the expansive pantry, looking for something she didn't have to cook.

Finally she decided on a peanut butter and jelly and grabbed the bread and peanut butter from the shelf, and had turned on her heels to leave when the door slammed shut in front of her. Placing the food on the floor, she grabbed the doorknob and began to twist it violently. No no no no…not this again. She was awake. She was alive. She was free. Instantly tears sprang to her eyes and spilled over as she ran her shoulder into the door, pulling and tugging on the knob. This just had to be some freak accident. Surely the vacuum seal would let go any moment and she'd go flying into the back of the pantry.

Until she heard his voice.

"You didn't really think I was going to let you go, did you?"

Her blood ran cold as she felt his blades lightly dance on her arm, causing the hair to stand up. This couldn't be happening. Slowly she turned around until she was face to face with her tormentor. Her rapist.

"I'm getting really tired of waiting for you. After all, our first encounter went so well…"

He was closer than she'd expected. When she'd turned, she almost touched him. When he spoke she could feel his breath on her skin. His free hand grabbed her naked arm, and his blades played with the flimsy material of her tank-top that covered her stomach. He pulled her close, as close as 'humanly' possible and tightened his grip painfully so. Dropping his voice to something barely over a whisper…he grinned.

"Join me. Though, it isn't like you have much of a choice…"

And he slowly plunged his blades into her belly.

"JOIN ME BITCH! Come. Let me have you. All of you. Body AND soul!"

The blades went deeper and her screams got louder. Her blood soaked the plastic that covered the loaf of bread that rested on the floor.

"Yes…yes that's it. Scream for me. DIE WHORE. DIE!"

Blood covered the door, her jeans, their feet and his slacks. Her vision blurred then went black as she lost consciousness. Slowly she slipped from reality. Slowly she felt her soul escape and she didn't have the strength to claw at it, to pull it back where it belonged.

He retracted his blades and she fell lifelessly at his feet. Licking his blades clean with a satisfied smirk, he opened the door, threw her body over his shoulder and walked out into the dazzling sunlight.


End file.
